Chute
by x-Fanatique-x
Summary: On le sait tous, Jean et Eren, c'est certainement pas la plus grande histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Seulement, par un quelconque hasard, leur relation risque d'évoluer... Reste à savoir comment ! /!LEMON!\


Titre : Chute

Paring : Jean x Eren

Rating : M

Genre : Romance, Humour, Crack ?

Indice pages : 8 pages pour cet OS ;)

Résumé : On le sait tous, Jean et Eren, c'est certainement pas la plus grande histoire d'amour de tous les temps. Seulement, par un quelconque hasard, leur relation risque d'évoluer... Reste à savoir comment !

**Hey, tout le monde 8D**

**Eh oui, un Jean/Eren, parce que j'aime ce couple après tout ! 3 Je voulais à la base faire un Eren/Rivaille, mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait varier :3 Donc, j'espère que vous aimerez lire cette petite perle (moi, ventarde ? Mais qui vous a mis ça en tête... .)**

**Petite anecdote : pendant que j'écrivais cette histoire, il se trouve que mon chat s'est amusé à tapoter sur mon clavier pendant que j'étais aux toilettes. Lorsque j'en suis revenue, sur les trois pages déjà écrites, une seule rescapée, avec dix lignes. Les dernières que j'avais écrites. Et mon chat qui vient à mes pieds, et qui me fait un petit « Mii ? » (oui, mon chat ne miaule pas, il « mii ») style : « Mais tu m'aimes hien 8D » **

**Les chats, c'est le mal. **

**Mais c'est trop mignon quand même...**

**/SBAAAAAAAAAAAAAF/**

**J'arrête de raconter ma vie (après m'être pris une brique) ToT**

**PS : Cet OS est inspiré d'un dôjin :3 Mais je ne me rappelle plus du nom ^^'**

* * *

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

« T'es trop lent, connard !

-Parles pour toi, tête de cheval ! »

Un titan de bois s'éleva entre les arbres. Eren passa tel un coup de vent, faisant voler la nuque artificielle de l'ennemi, suivit de très près par Jean. Les deux adolescents se frappaient, se gueulaient dessus, le tout en faisant voler le point faible de leurs adversaires. Leurs équipements ayant été vérifiés quelques heures plus tôt, ils pouvaient aisément fendre les cieux, à la recherche de cibles à abattre. Jean donnait des coups de pied sur les appuis d'Eren, tandis que ce dernier se contentait de l'insulter. Reiner, Armin, et Bertholdt suivaient comme ils le pouvaient, mais restaient loin derrière.

Soudain, un bruit métallique emplit l'air. Suivit d'un cri grave.

« AAAAHH ! »

Une des prises de Jean venaient de se déboîter, pendant que le soldat survolait un ravin. Alerté par le bruit, Eren se retourna, et attrapa le poignet de son « coéquipier ». Le câble de son équipement tridimensionnel se tendit d'un coup, causant un choc pour le brun. Appuyé contre un des deux côtés du ravin, Jäger priait pour que sa prise ne lâche pas. Sinon...

« Putain, avec tes conneries, t'aurais pu y passer ! T'as vu le profondeur de c'ravin ?!

-C'est bon hein ! »

Clonk.

« Clonk ? »

Dommage pour les deux jeunes hommes, mais...

« AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! »

… la prise d'Eren venait de les lâcher. Deux cris -qui n'en formaient qu'un- alertèrent les autres membres de l'équipe. Reiner s'approcha lentement du précipice, à pied, pour ne rien risquer. Il fut rejoint par Armin. Les deux blonds se regardèrent, avant de jeter un œil au fond du trou. Une rivière, d'apparence calme -vu d'en haut en tout cas- longeait les parois. Bizarrement, au lieu de se sentir inquiets, Armin et Reiner se contentèrent de soupirer. Ces deux-là étaient des têtes durs non ? Alors ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter. L'équipe dira juste qu'ils sont... en retard.

« Je me sens assez désespéré pour eux...

-T'inquiète Armin : tu n'es pas le seul. »

Les deux garçons se redressèrent. Autant continuer l'entraînement.

* * *

« Pouah ! »

Eren venait de sortir sa tête de l'eau. Il vit, non loin de lui, Jean, accroché à un tronc d'arbre solide. Le brun se laissa emporté par le faible courant, et attrapa à son tour le rondin. Une fois à la hauteur du châtain, Jäger poussa une gueulante.

« Putain, mais t'es pas possible toi !

-Oh, ça va hein ! Monsieur le Justicier !

-Remercie-moi au lieu de m'énerver, connard !

-Plutôt crever ! »

D'un coup, Eren éternua à la tête de Kirschtein. Celui-ci essuya la morve qu'il avait reçu, s'apprêtant à engueuler l'enculé qu'il avait en face de lui. Seulement, il fut coupé par ce même enculé.

« Regarde, y'a une grotte là-bas. Faut qu'on sorte de l'eau avant de choper une connerie. »

Jean ravala ses mots, et suivit le brun, qui se hissait déjà sur la rive. La grotte n'était pas très grande : c'était plus un gros trou dans le mur, mais cela ferait l'affaire. Jäger enleva son t-shirt, ainsi que son pantalon, restant en caleçon. Devant l'air paumé de son coéquipier, il se justifia.

« Pour que ça sèche.

-Ah... »

Bizarrement, Jean ne se sentait plus aussi à l'aise. Même pire : il ne voulait plus crier sur Eren, mais le prendre dans ses bras ! L'adolescent se mit une claque, et enleva ses vêtements à son tour. Manquait plus qu'il choppe un rhume. Le sol était froid, donc aucun moyen de s'allonger sans risquer de tomber sur une connerie. Un bruit attira l'attention des deux jeunes hommes. Le buisson qui faisait fasse aux deux adolescents venait de bouger. Par instinct, Eren et Jean prirent chacun une lame, des frissons dans le dos. Jean ne put s'empêcher de lancer une vanne.

« Alors, choupinet, on a peur ? »

Eren tiqua.

« Tu peux parler, tête de cheval. Tu trembles !

-J-J'ai froid, idiot ! »

Soudain, sans crier gare, sortie tout droit du buisson...

« Une... souris ? »

Tout d'un coup, les deux soldats se sentirent très, mais alors très con. Eren reposa sa lame, et sortit de la grotte, laissant à Jean une magnifique vue sur son postérieur. Le châtain rougit d'un coup, avant de détourner le regard. Non, il n'était pas attiré par ce con ! C'était parce que... Mikasa ! Mikasa n'était pas là, donc du coup, il ne pouvait pas penser correctement. Oui, c'était une bonne explication. Alors qu'il allait dire une quelconque connerie, il vit que Eren n'était... plus là. Jean sortit en trombe de la grotte, et rentra en collision avec un corps non identifié, fermant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il décida de regarder autour de lui, il vit qu'il était à califourchon sur le corps d'Eren. Les deux adolescents sentirent leurs joues chauffer, mais aucun de bougea.

« Euh... »

Jäger avait été surpris par la tête de son coéquipier. Quand le brun avait vu la souris partir, il avait penser que celle-ci pourrait avoir un instinct quelconque, et le mener à de la bouffe. Mais au final, rien. Juste de la forêt, et la rivière. Blasé, Eren avait fait demi-tour, et était tombé sur Jean. La tête qu'il avait faite... Plus le soldat brun y pensait, plus il rougissait. Kirschtein avait eu l'air si... désespéré...

« Ah, désolé... »

Le châtain se releva, et retourna au fond de la grotte, là où ils avait réussi à lancer un petit feu. Eren le suivit, un peu gêné. Ils avaient beau se crêper le chignon à longueur de journée, ils n'en restaient pas moins... « amis ». En tout cas, c'est ce que pensait le jeune Kirschtein jusqu'à lors. Mais, bizarrement, il n'en était plus aussi sûr. L'éventualité qu'il puisse peut-être apprécier son fameux « ami » plus que de raison ne le rassurait pas, mais l'idée ne le dégoûtait pas. Si cela était vrai, cela voudrait dire que Jean n'aimait pas Mikasa. Comment avait-il pu penser ça ?

Peut-être parce qu'elle ressemble à ma mère ? Pensa le jeune soldat. Il plissa les yeux, observant les vêtements qui séchaient au vent.

« Bon, tu fais ce que tu veux, mais je pionce moi. »

Kirschtein pouffa.

« Sur la pierre ?

-... ouais, trop crevé pour être capricieux là. »

Bah tiens. Les deux soldats ne se souhaitèrent pas de « Bonne nuit ». Simplement parce que les bonnes nuits, elles étaient bien loin, maintenant. Jäger ferma les yeux. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars ? Bien trop loin pour qu'il s'en souvienne, hélas. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, le brun s'endormit rapidement, assez serein -parce que Jean était là ?

« … tch. »

Jean regarda dehors. La nuit était là, et personne n'allait venir les chercher. Bah. Ils l'avaient peut-être mérité, en même temps. Ils avaient joué aux cons, et les voilà, à poil, dans une grotte. Quel beau tableau, pensa ironiquement le châtain. Il repensait aux mots de Marco.

Tu sais Jean, tu penses que tu es fort, mais en fait, tu es assez faible. Mais tu as quelque chose que je n'ai pas. Tu sais prendre du recul sur les choses, et ça, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, tu sais ?

« Prendre du recul » qu'il avait dit... Penser à sa relation avec l'autre enculé, c'était prendre du recul ? Un petit bruit, étouffé par le vent qui glissait sur les oreilles de Jean, s'éleva dans la grotte. Kirschtein regarda autour de lui. Il n'avait même pas la force de paniquer. Un autre bruit retentit. La tête de cheval s'aperçut que cela venait de son coéquipier. En y regardant de plus près, Eren... pleurait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'fais là... »

Jäger sanglotait. Sûrement qu'il pensait à l'attaque de son district. Ou pas. Jean tendit l'oreille, et se rendit compte que ce con parlait dans son sommeil.

« Ne... meurs pas... »

Mourir ? Bah, si c'était à lui que ces paroles étaient adressées, il pouvait le dire : Jean Kirschtein n'était pas mort. Le châtain décida dans un premier temps d'essuyer les larmes d'Eren. D'un revers de non-manche, il enleva habilement les traces humides qui perlaient sur les yeux clos de son ami.

« T'es une vraie plaie toi. »

Peut-être, mais là, Eren était sans défense. Jean repensa à ses éventuels sentiments. Jäger ne pouvait rien faire, et lui, pouvait aisément éclaircir quelques points. Il se pencha au-dessus du visage du brun, observant ses traits. Il avait les lèvres fines, pour un mec. Et les cils beaucoup trop longs pour être naturels. Son nez lui, bah... c'était un nez. Jean ne s'était jamais aperçu que Jäger avait une petite entaille sous ses cheveux, en haut du front. Comme une mère, le châtain écarta les mèches qui barraient le visage paisible du soldat. Il effleura la cicatrice, et descendit près des yeux. Kirschtein arriva aux lèvres. Il les palpa, et se rendit compte qu'elles étaient très douces. Jean se surprit à vouloir les embrasser.

_Il dort, je risque pas grand chose... non ? _Pensa ironiquement le châtain. Il se pencha, et souffla sur les lèvres d'Eren, en attente d'un geste. Seuls les paupières du brun papillonnèrent, mais rien d'alarmant. Jean, d'abord gêné, embrassa maladroitement Jäger. Puis, après une respiration pour l'apaiser, il décida approfondir son baiser. Des bruits de salives retentissaient aux oreilles du châtain, mais aussi la respiration saccadée d'Eren. Malgré le fait qu'il soit endormi, il pouvait apparemment ressentir le toucher du soldat... Kirschtein soupira. Maintenant, il voulait faire beaucoup plus qu'un simple baiser. Il regarda autour de lui, puis Jäger.

Il commença à toucher la poitrine du brun, créant des frissons chez ce dernier. Jean eut du mal à déglutir. Certes, il s'était souvent imaginer -au dépit de sa raison- Eren entre train de se toucher, mais jamais il n'avait imaginer qu'il pourrait réellement... Le châtain baissa son regard vers le caleçon de Jäger.

« Personne ne risque de venir, et ce con va dormir encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ? »

* * *

Lorsqu'Eren ouvrit les yeux, il vit le plafond de la grotte. Il avait horriblement chaud, alors qu'il n'avait même pas de t-shirt, ni aucun autre vêtement. Mais cette chaleur était presque agréable, mais mal située. Le brun se dressa sur ses avants-bras, et vit... Jean.

« AAAHH ! »

Il lança un coup de pied dans le ventre du châtain, qui se plia sous la douleur.

« Aïe...

-Putain mais t'es pas bien ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous à me toucher... »

La fin de la phrase s'évanouit dans l'air. Eren était rouge, et n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ce con avait pu lui faire avant qu'il ne soit réveillé... Jean se redressa, et regarda tant bien que mal son coéquipier dans les yeux.

« T'aurais pu y aller moins fort là...

-Q-Q-Qu'est-ce... Lâche ça ! Jean, déconne pas, lâche moi ! »

Kirschtein commença à masturber lentement Eren, qui se cambra en arrière. Le châtain en profita pour mordiller les tétons tendus, qui firent gémir le brun.

« Ah... Nnh... J-Jean... arrête... je... je vais... »

Jäger réussit à saisir le poignet du soldat, mais n'eut pas la force de l'arrêter. Kirschtein ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres, assez impatient pour la suite. D'un coup, sans prévenir, Eren vint dans la main du châtain. Jean regarda un instant sa main, avant de la porter à sa bouche.

« Peuh, c'est dégueulasse...

-Evidemment qu'ça l'est ! Laisse-moi maintenant !

-Tch. Même pas en rêve, connard. »

Saisissant la nuque du brun, Jean l'embrassa sans aucune retenue. Un filet de bave s'échappait de l'échange bestial. Jäger s'écarta d'un coup, inspirant un grand coup. Kirschtein aurait presque pu rire : ce péteux qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il voulait bousiller tous les titans était maintenant rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, haletant, et tout sauf convainquant.

« Tu es... »

Jean fit voler son caleçon.

« … un appel au viol... »

Soudain, sans préparation, le châtain pénétra d'un cou sec le brun, qui cria sous la douleur.

« … Eren. »

Après une habile manipulation, Jäger se retrouva assis sur Jean, alors que celui-ci était en tailleur. Ce dernier eut un sourire sadique, avant de mordiller l'oreille droite du brun. Il lui susurra sensuellement :

« A toi de jouer. »

Eren saisit les épaules du châtain.

« Met-toi ça dans le crâne : si je fais ça, c'est uniquement pour moi ! »

Jean rit. Décidément, celui-là ne savait pas mentir. Pas sur ce sujet en tout cas. Le châtain donna un coup de rein bien placé, avant de saisir les hanches de Jäger. Sur un ton de défi, Kirschtein murmura :

« Essaie de ne pas jouir avant moi, E-ren. »

Ledit Eren se surprit à sourire. Il s'éleva de lui-même, et s'abattit d'un coup sur la virilité du châtain. Celui-ci eut un petit gémissement de plaisir, tandis que Eren essayait de ne pas penser à la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela ferait aussi mal que de se faire manger un bras ! Le brun n'avait qu'une envie : crier, et retirer le sexe de Jean qui était en lui.

_En moi... _Il rougit. Eren avait du mal à penser qu'une simple chute ait pu les conduire jusqu'à « ce » stade. Jean butta. Le brun eut du mal à ne pas crier. La douleur s'en allait petit à petit, mais c'était une tout autre sensation qu'il ressentait. Pas de la douleur mais... du plaisir ? Il se faisait presque violer et il prenait du plaisir ? Du putain de Plaisir ?! Jäger serra les dents, et ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Jean en face...

Soudain, le brun hurla. Ce qui fit stopper le châtain.

« Wow, ça va ?!

-Là... »

Kirschtein ne comprit pas. Il lui avait fait si mal que ça ?

« Quoi ?

-Gnh... »

Eren ne pouvait pas. Pas à haute voix. Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Pas à Jean. Non, dans aucun cas il ne pouvait le dire. Hors de question. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas être dominé comme ça alors si... si... Jäger claqua sa langue contre son palais. Il sentait les larmes monter. Non, non, non...

« Jean... »

Ta gueule toi ! N'ose même pas prononcer ce que je pense ! Hurla Eren à lui-même.

« Ici...

-Ici ? »

Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent.

« Frappe... ici... »

Il fallut un temps d'adaptation au châtain pour comprendre le message. Un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres, il reprit sa cadence, faisant attention à frapper ce point apparemment très sensible de son compagnon. Un nouveau cri de la part d'Eren. Kirschtein changea de position, et prit l'autre soldat par derrière.

Jäger n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait qu'il vienne ! Mais il ne voulait pas faire « ça » en premier, et ne cessait de se retenir. Mais c'était de plus en plus compliqué, étant donné que Jean était très doué -Eren voulut se tuer d'avoir penser ça, mais c'était vrai- pour... _ce genre de choses._ La seule petite chose qu'ignorait le brun, était que du côté du châtain, c'était le même discourt.

Malgré ses vannes, Jean n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait beau dire que c'était loin d'être fini, et tout ce qui allait avec, il n'était pas loin de la jouissance. Et Eren n'avait pas l'air au bout de son endurance... Puis, Kirschtein se dit que c'était stupide. Il accéléra la cadence, faisant gémir Jäger à chaque coup de buttoir.

Soudain, xxxx vint dans un dernier gémissement de jouissance.

* * *

« Vous êtes vivant vous deux ? »

Eren et Jean firent la moue.

« Parce que vous vous êtes même pas inquiétés ?! »

Armin et Reiner pouffèrent. S'ils savaient ! Les deux blonds s'étaient fait une partie de cartes, avaient bien rigolé et ils avaient même pu regarder les étoiles ensemble. Armin s'était endormi, et Reiner avait dû le transporter dans leur chambre. Le tout s'était fini par une étreinte romantique, commandé par le plus baraqué. Le cerveau avait été très surpris par la délicatesse de l'autre. Comme quoi les apparences étaient trompeuses.

Les deux blonds avaient les pommettes rouges. Pourtant, un petit quelque chose attira l'oeil de Arlet.

« Eren... Tu t'es fait piqué par un moustique ?

-Hein ? Où ça ?

-Au niveau du cou. Là. »

Armin posa son doigt sur le beau suçon qui régnait en maître sur le cou du brun. Rougissant d'un coup, Jäger cacha tant bien que mal la marque faite par Jean. Ce dernier était parti vers les chevaux, voir comme ils allaient. Eren salua ses amis, et rejoignit Kirschtein.

« Oh.

-Hm ? »

Pas d'insultes. Comme quoi...

« Pas de commentaire, ok ?

-Ouais... »

En effet, malgré le fait qu'Eren est joui en premier, Jean n'avait pas pu se retirer à temps, et avait éjaculer en lui. Du coup, ils avaient conclu que c'était match nul. Jean saisit la main du brun. Celui-ci regarda son ami avec une certaine incompréhension, et pencha légèrement la tête.

« Match nul non ? Ca veut dire deuxième manche... »

Eren se retint de rire.

« Abandonne, ce style ne te vas pas du tout ! »

Jäger s'éloigna vers le saule pleureur. Il prit quelques fleurs en mains et se retourna vers le châtain.

« Mais je ne suis pas totalement contre. »

Jean se mit à sourire. Il prit une voix féminine, et répéta :

« Abandonne, ce style ne te vas pas du tout ! »

Une petite bagarre s'en suivit, malgré les rires des deux jeunes hommes. C'était peut-être le début d'une romance, mais aucun des deux garçons ne voulaient y penser. Ils avaient tout leur temps pour ça, et pour le moment, chacun voulait faire manger l'herbe à l'autre.

« Reviens-là connard ! »

* * *

**FIIIIN 8DD Happy end, et tout ça, tout ça !**

**Bref, la fin ne me plaît que moyennement, mais je ne savais pas trop comment tourner la scène autrement ^^' Je dois être la première à avoir faire du Armin/Reiner xD Mais ce couple ne me déplaît pas ^O^**

**Bref, j'arrête de dire des conneries, et je vous laisse !**


End file.
